


Rose: Pester John. In Real Life.

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: JohnRose Grimdorks Week 2018 [10]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: Bonusunday: EpriologueCanon Universe, Pale John x Rose, SFWBefore the beginning and after the end, a young woman stands in front of a door. It just so happens that on this, the 20th birthday of one of her oldest and dearest friends, she will attempt to rekindle their friendship.What will she do?Well, knocking first would be polite.





	Rose: Pester John. In Real Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of prompts won’t stop me from writing!

Well.

Here you are.

The door is right there, beckoning you to do something instead of just staring at it.

You’re not sure why you’re nervous all of a sudden- oh wait, it’s because you’re about to enter the home of John Egbert, one of your oldest friends, but one you haven’t quite kept in touch with lately. You can just imagine how awkward it would be to suddenly appear and try to reconnect after a prolonged period of absence, but still you’ve got to try. Luckily today is his 20th birthday, which provides you with the perfect excuse to just suddenly show up at his doorstep. Inhaling, you knock on his door.

Then again.

Then you started (lightly) banging on his door.

“John?” You call out. After waiting a few seconds for an answer that never came, you gave the doorknob an experimental turn. Not locked. Curious. You push the door open, and frown at the mess inside. Kanaya would have a fit if she saw it. Heading inside, you call out once more.

“John? Are you here?”

“Rose? Is that you?” You hear him calling from upstairs. Well, at least he’s home now.

“Excuse my intrusion, I did knock on your door.”

“You know you’re supposed to wait until you hear someone welcome you in right?”

You shrug, as you clear the stairs and head for his room. “My apologies John. I dropped by to wish you a happy-”

“Whatever Rose, we’ve got something more important to talk about!” he interrupted, opening his bedroom door. He gestures you inside as he vanishes into the room before you can get a good look at him,

“Oh?” you say, intrigued, as you walk into his bedroom. A quick glance tells you it would attract Kanaya’s ire as well at its current state. You smile as you see one of Dad Egbert and Crocker’s hats in the table, it seems the latter’s birthday gift arrived already. John himself is at least in proper clothes and it looks like he at least has been eating right, though he has that kind of manic look in his eyes. “Do tell.”

“Caliborn’s still out there Rose, we’ve got to take care of him right now! We’ve got to round up everybody, is Terezi back yet? Let me check my- oh, yeah I smashed my PDA, anyway you’ve got to message everyone-”

“John, slowdown, and start from the top-” you stop, as you process what he just said. “Wait you smashed your PDA?

“Not important Rose.” John says as he rolled his eyes.

“You smashed your father’s PDA?” You repeat, as you watch for John’s reaction.

“Rose that’s not-” He stopped, before he turned his head towards a table. You follow his gaze and see that he did break his PDA. “Oh, oh god, I did didn’t I? Oh no why did I do that?” He says before he holds his head in his hand and crouched to the ground. Oh dear you have to calm him down.

“It’s ok John deep breaths.” You say as you walk closer to him, jumping back as he suddenly stood up again.

“No it’s not okay Rose! I just smashed one my Dad’s things what is WRONG with me-”

You interrupt John as you rub his back. “I’m here John, just let it all out, take deep calming breaths. Once you feel better, you can start from the beginning.” You guide him towards his bed, and you two sit down as you continue to rub John’s back as he slowly stops hyperventilating.

“Okay Rose, okay.” He inhales deeply before continuing “So, just a few moments ago I got a text from Caliborn.”

“The younger version of Lord English?” From what you recall, John once told you and the others about when he made himself appear next to Caliborn and apparently gave him a beatdown. Speaking of, you should start seeing the best way to beat Caliborn. As you let your powers work their magic, you hear John answer.

“Yeah, that’s the one. He was taunting me, trying to make me mad, he wanted to come at him. He’s got glowing eyes, I think he’s almost ready to be Lord English. I think there was Gamzee, I don’t remember. I remember he was holding a bunny hostage.”

“He’s holding a rabbit hostage?”

“Like Liv Tyler Rose, not a real one.”

“Oh, I see. Then what did you do next?”

“I wasn’t thinking straight, I accepted his challenge then I smashed my PDA. God, what was I doing?”

“It’s ok John we’ll sort this out. Let us take this one step at a time. May I see your PDA?” You gesture towards the broken PDA.

“Go ahead, it’s broken.” John waved dismissively. You pick up the PDA and give it a quick once over.

“Hmm…, I might not be as computer savvy as Dirk, but I don’t think it’s broken beyond repair.”

“Really?” He swiftly turns to you, eyes wide.

“I’m sure of it, just bring it to Dirk and see what he makes of it.” You say as you put the PDA back down on the bed again.

“… ah, yeah.” John says quietly, as he scratches the back of his neck. Ah, yes, and now to discuss his social life.

“That brings me to our second discussion. I can’t help but notice that you’ve been… well… living like a hermit.” You say bluntly.

“It’s not that bad Rose!” He denied. You frown as you refute it.

“John, you still have a banner from 2 years ago that you just wrote over.”

He stayed silent for a moment, glancing outside for a moment, before he blurted out “Alright alright I guess I’m just lazy like that. Doesn’t mean I’m a hermit, I still snapchat you guys.”

“Yes, but none of us have seen you in person. I asked around, and Dave, Jade, and Karkat said it’s been quite some time since you all met face to face. It’s like you’re stuck in your house.”

“Yeah well,” John looked away, “it’s not like you’re helping Rose.

“Excuse me?” Is he accusing you of somehow causing him to withdraw from society? Before you can give him a piece of your mind, he lashed out.

“When was the last time we met? Heck when was the last time we chatted? It’s a two way street Rose, you can’t just blame it all on me! What, do you think I just decided to say ‘hey let’s stop talking to every single person I know! It’ll be a hoot’ and stop seeing you guys? No, you guys get busy for one thing or another! We used to be so tight, but now I’m only chatting with Dave, Karkat, and Jade these days. What are you and Kanaya even doing that makes you too busy to chat with me? Not coming all the way here to fucking nowhere, fine, my bad, I could have chosen a better spot to put my house, but what is so damn hard about picking up your phone and just text me or something! Like we used to do…” he trailed off after his rant, standing up and moving away from you.

As for yourself, it’s taking all of your willpower not to speak. Well, scream really. It would be so easy to lash right back at John. You know he’s being unfair right now, and you both know you have obligations and someone in your life, so you can’t just drop everything to entertain him. Besides, if he missed everybody he should be the one contacting them.

Still, he has a point. Chatting doesn’t take much effort nor time. She could have just said hi, or ask what he’s doing. Even when they chatted, she might have been… less accommodating as before. They both grew up and changed, true, but to change so much that they’re so distant they no longer chat everyday? What the hell has she been doing?

Well, adult life is hectic after all, unlike their (almost) carefree childhood. Besides, why dump all the responsibility on her? He’s got other friends, but she’s the only one that came to his house on his birthday.

Then you remember the reason why you showed up in the first place.

‘Please don’t give up on me.’

“I won’t John.”

“What was that?”

Ignoring his tone, you move closer to him. He’s staring out of the window, so you follow his gaze. Time to swallow your pride and be the bigger woman. Metaphorically speaking of course. You breathe in and out before you start.

“I’m… sorry that we haven’t chat as often as we did before John.”

John, for his part, kept staring out the window. After a few moments, he finally piped up. “Yeah I know, you’re busy helping Kanaya with her job. I get it. Sorry I snapped at you.”

“That doesn’t mean that I should drop one of my oldest and dearest friend like a… a…” rats. Your vocabulary failed you again. You really shouldn’t have drank.

“Like a bathtub?”

“Snrk!” Oh my god seriously? He’s bringing up that old shame? You can’t help it, it was such a ridiculous thing to mention in what you thought was going to be a serious and heartfelt talk that the laughter almost came out. “Oh wow I really did that didn’t I? I caused a lot of trouble for you early on. Sorry I wasn’t the best Server player for you.” It’s true, you think. You started off thinking a feminine touch was what’s needed to clean up John’s place, and you proceeded to wreck his house. It’s a wonder Kanaya can stand cleaning up after you.

“It’s fine Rose. None of us knew what we were doing.” He turned around and went back to sit on the bed, eyes still on you. “Look, forget what I said okay? It’s fine that you’ve been a bit busy, at least you’re here now. Thanks Rose.”

“You’re welcome.” You both exchange a small smile before you both became silent. Well, at least you’ve managed to reconnect with John. Had there been nothing else, you would have considered your duty as a friend halfway done and plan out out what the both of you will do today and see if you can spend some quality best friend time.

But what John said about his PDA...

“So,” you begin, “I think it’s time that we talk about the elephant in the room.”

“Yeah… Caliborn.”

“John, I’m not sure how to say this,” sometimes you really hate your powers, “but it’s best that we ignore Caliborn.”

“WHAT? What the hell are you talking about Rose?”

“I’ve been trying to foresee the most fortuitous path for us to beat Caliborn but… so far there isn’t one.”. It’s true. You kept trying to find a way to beat Caliborn and come back safely, but for one reason or another, whoever faces Caliborn dies. “In fact, I’m getting very strong vibes that for our sakes, we shouldn’t answer his taunts.”

John scowled. “Are you seriously telling me to ignore Lord English based on vibes Rose?” He got up, and is getting way too close.

“John, calm down-“

“STOP TRYING TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!”

Your patience is really running out here. “You’re yelling, I’d appreciate it if you would lower your voice and see reason.”

“Reason?” He scoffed. “Alright you want reason? Seeing as you’re not going to help me take down Caliborn, I’m going to go there myself and finish what I started without your help. How’s that for reasoning?”

Suddenly you experience visions of John lying dead, his body moving as Caliborn repeatedly stomped him on the head, until finally it smashed and blood splattered everywhere-

“See you later Rose, I’m going-“

Caliborn is laughing and laughing-

You immediately latched on to his arm. “JOHN WAIT DON’T!”

He starts screaming obscenities and mocking John’s headless body-

“LET GO OF ME ROSE! I beat him once I can beat him again!”

Caliborn easily lifts John’s body and starts slamming it everywhere-

“You can’t beat him John!”

He tore off John’s arm when he swung too hard-

“YOU’LL DIE!”

“AT LEAST I’LL DIE A HERO!”

The visions stopped.

What? What did he just say?

John seems to realize what he just said, and is no longer struggling against your hold. You strike while the iron is hot.

“Just… just please John, please don’t go.” You whispered. God please don’t let that happen to John. “Please listen to me, it won’t end well.”

John, confused, relented and just stood still. For a moment you just stood there, awkwardly holding onto his arm. Satisfied that he’s not going to zap himself to his doom, you let go. 

… Christ this is still awkward.

“How bad is it?” You hear him pipe up. Good you’re not the one who has to break the ice.

“I’m not going to mince words John. Really fucking bad.”

“That bad?”

“Let me put it this way, imagine that he would have been you, and you would have been your imp at the receiving end of your hammer”

“Ouch. I guess he powered up huh.” He’s making light of the situation, is now the best time to talk about what he said? You’ll risk it.

“John, what you said just now-”

“Rose, no, can we not talk about it?”

“I’m sorry, but if my friend suddenly said that he wanted to go down in flames as a martyr and it sounded like he meant it, it’s time for one of our old therapy sessions.”

“Are you serious?” You give him a glare, which seemed to get the point across. “Alright alright fine.” John laid down on the bed while you get comfy in the chair you found. You don’t have a notepad handy, so your phone will have to do. “Just for the record, I didn’t say anything about going down in flames.”

“I know John, I was just exaggerating. Still, at first I thought you were just being stubborn, and still resentful that we haven’t been in contact as much with you.”

“That’s not it Rose.” He turned his head towards you.

“I agree, though I only realized there was another issue when you said you wanted to die as a hero.”

“I’m not suicidal if that’s what you’re thinking, and I never said wanted.” He grumbled, now staring at the ceiling as he twiddled his thumbs.

“On the contrary John, I don’t believe you’re suicidal at this point.” Yet, you think, but you file it away for later. “I believe the more important point is the word hero here. John, why are you so insistent in becoming one?”

He stayed silent.

“John?”

More silence. Alright, maybe this was a stupid idea. You both just reconnected, maybe it would take some time before he trusts you enough to-

“I just don’t feel needed.” Ahh, the truth comes out at last.

“I see. Why do you feel that way John?” You’ve long suspected John had issues with his ego, but after all that he’s done?

“Well, part of it is that we all kind of had our own lives, and we all kind of stopped hanging out together online as much as we used to.”

“A mistake I plan to rectify.” You remind him.

“Thanks. But another part of it is… I just… I don’t feel like I was needed to beat the SBURB game.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah I know I know I went back and retconned Vriska’s death, but then Vriska was responsible for correcting everything that went wrong, and ultimately she was the one that made our plan work. Then we all went to face the Condesce, and, well, while it went better than the last time it did, Roxy was the one that saved us all. I’m grateful for all that and all, but… I just feel… useless.”

“John, I had no idea you felt that way. So you feel that if you unleash your pent up aggression on Caliborn, that you would feel validated and feel needed again?”

“Yes? I guess? I don’t know. I was just feeling sorry for myself.”

You tap your chin as you scan your notes. “As an amateur therapist I am obligated to tell you that it is perfectly natural and fine to feel that way, that you don’t feel as if you’re contributing. It is a natural response to seek some way to feel as if you are an important part of your social circle.” You look up from your phone to look him square in the eye, his rapt with attention. “But as a friend I have to tell you that you are spouting some unbelievable bullshit and that you are already important to us. Going off to get yourself killed by Caliborn is a sure way to lose our respect, and in response-“

John looked offended. “Alright alright I get it, will you lay off already?”

“I wasn’t finished John,” you tut, “and in response everyone will go off on a foolish quest to try and avenge you only to die as well. Myself included.”

John just looked at you with mouth slightly agape, before looking the other way. “Don’t do that Rose. I’m not worth it.”

“You’re our friend. Of course you’re worth it.” John scoffed. “It’s true. We may not have been showing it lately, but you are a dear friend to us John. Now before you say ‘so what’,” you hold up a hand to stop him from saying anything, leaving him half sitting up and half laying down, “allow me to remind you of a few things.”

“First of all, do not underestimate the importance of your Retcon. You kept us all alive thanks to you and Terezi, and we'll never forget that. Regarding the Condesce battle, you are downplaying your role in taking her down. Your windy thing was essential in keeping the Condesce busy, and she was so enraged towards the end that she forgot about Roxy, allowing her to kill the landing blow. It was a team effort John, don’t forget it.”

“Well, yeah. I guess it was pretty cool when we used our combination Fraymotifs. Like when we and Roxy summoned that Wizard statue.” He smiled.

“There you go.” Indeed, remembering the Zazzerpan statue unleashing hell on the Condesce was quite a fond memory. “Even before that, you were instrumental to making The Scratch happen, and let’s not forget all the things you figured out when we just started out the game.”

“Well yeah, but that’s mostly because I was the first player.”

“Yes, and because you were our first player we’ve managed to obtain some valuable information about the game. Finally, and I hesitate to repeat this, you are our friend. That is reason enough for us to follow you oblivion.”

“Wow, morbid Rose.”

“What can I say,” you shrug, “once a creepy goth girl, always a creepy goth girl.”

“Heh, once a friendleader always a friendleader too huh.”

“That’s the spirit. Looks like I don’t need to pirouette after all.”

He looked at you confused before his face broke into a huge grin. “Oh my god that’s right you said you’d do that if I denied it one more time!”

“Glad to hear that, if nothing else, our conversations stuck with you.”

“I’d never forget our conversations Rose. Not yours, not Dave’s, not Jade’s, not Karkat’s, not anyone’s. You’re my friends.” Oh dear, it seems the inky blackness that replaced your heart feels warm upon hearing his heartfelt spiel.

“Well, it seems that we’ve made a breakthrough today. How do you feel John?”

“Well, a bit better. But still a bit lonely. I mean, no offense to you and your friendship Rose, but I miss seeing the other guys.”

“Understandable. We can work on this slowly. Ooh, maybe I should arrange a playdate.”

“Hahaha Rose.” John rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child.”

“Well, you were behaving like one until you calmed down. But yes, that’s enough jokes. Now that you’re feeling better, even if just by a bit, you’re not having anymore delusions of grandeur?”

“Nope.”

“Still feel like you’re unimportant?”

“Not as insignificant.”

“Good. So no more talk about going after Caliborn then.” You close up the note app on your phone, and got up from your chair.

“Oh I’m still fighting Caliborn.”

That took the wind right out of your sails. In fact, you literally stumbled as you tried to stand up and feel to John’s bed. “Whoa whoa, calm down Rose- are you ok? You’re breathing really hard.” That horrible vision of Caliborn desecrating John’s body flashed through your mind again.

You can’t believe it, you’re actually hyperventilating. You clutched his bedsheets and try to calm your breaths. You struggled, but between breaths you managed to squeak out a quiet “why?”

“Rose, I understand completely everything you said. But trust me I’ve figured this out. Before our session I was in a really bad place,” you snort and immediately regret it, “but seeing as I’m feeling better, I thought I’d have a better chance of beating him now!”

You barely resist the urge to facepalm, but that’s only because you’re using all of your willpower to smother his stupid face with one of his pillows for a Just Death. But you succeeded in deciding against it. He’s the Heir of Breath after all. Stupid dork probably can’t die from suffocation. Meanwhile, oblivious to your inner thoughts, he’s sporting that patented Egbert grin. Maybe a hard punch and make him lose a tooth.

“Well?”

“Well what John?”

“So how will I fare? Any better?”

You sigh, and forget any thoughts of deicide. Well, of murdering John anyway. You take back your seat, fuming st him.

“Are you seriously asking me to see if you won’t end up being treated by a rag doll, despite me saying moments ago that you’d end up as one? Things change John, but I sincerely doubt you leveled up because of one therapy session.”

“Please?” Ugh, you can never resist that look. Yes, that adorkable look he has right now. You, Dave, and Jade are putty before it.

You resist enough anyway to ask “why is it so important to take down Caliborn?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do Rose.” He said matter of factly. “No hear me out, don’t roll your eyes at me. The way I see it, if I don’t answer Caliborn’s call, he’ll just use his Lord of Time powers to come here. So it’s better to take he fight to him so he can’t hurt the Earth we’ve fought so hard for if we lose. Plus, if we do manage to beat him, that means this Caliborn isn’t the one that becomes Lord English, and we can live our lives worry free. Also, well, it never sat right with me that with all the powers we have we just… go back like nothing’s changed. Or at least, live as normal humans. No offense Rose. I just thought we were meant for something… bigger. You know?”

You blinked. It seems you’ve underestimated John. He put quite some thought into this. You mulled over his words for a few moments, before asking him. “You won’t budge on this?”

“I think answering Caliborn’s invitation is the right call.”

“But what happens if I can’t find a way to beat him?”

“Well… well I promise that I won’t bring it up again until you do.”

“Until I do? So sure of your own prowess eh Egbert?” You chide him.

“Well, not so much in myself as I am of you.”

“Huh?”

“If anyone can find a way to beat a Lord of Time, it’s you Rose.”

Wow. Not a single trace of sarcasm. Such complete faith in your abilities. You sigh. What can you do when confronted with such abject faith but to answer it.

“Alright John, I promise that I’ll do my best to find the way to beat Caliborn. When I do,” you surprised yourself that you didn’t say if, but you continue on “I’ll do my best to make it come true.”

You stand up from your chair, and motion Egbert to move away from his bed. You switch places, with John watching you as you sit on the bed, completely focused. You sit there for what seemed like hours, but when you decided to call it quits, a glance at a clock told you it’s only been 10 minutes. You turn towards John, his eager face slowing frowning as he studies your face.

“No good huh?”

“I’m sorry John, I really tried.” Unlike the halfassed effort you did before, you focused all of your faculties this time. “But no, there’s no way that you can beat Caliborn.”

John sighed out loud. “Alright Rose, I believe you.” He stood up, and helped you down from the bed. “You must be tired. Do you want something to drink? Some snacks? I’ve got some cakes downstairs.”

“That’s alright John, I-” your stomach betrayed you, much to your embarrassment, as it made a loud noise. Well, as long as he knows, might as well go all the way. “On second thought, some tea and cakes would be lovely.”

You both make your way downstairs, as you take a seat in the living room while John prepares the tea and cakes. “Jane sent me these a few days ago.” John called out from the kitchen. “She sends me these care packages every so often, but you know me and cakes.”

“I remember.” You answer back. This is nice you think. Kanaya is very welcome company and all, but you really should start hanging out with other people. Maybe you can drag her to visit Karkat, you know she’s been worrying about him, despite your assurance that Dave and Jade are taking good care of him and each other.

“Here you go Rose, one of Crockercorp’s finest creations.”

“Thank you-” you begin, and stop dead when you saw John. Or rather, the cake monstrosity blocking your view of John.

“John I think you are seriously overestimating my capabilities to digest desert, no matter what your movies tell you.” You eye the gigantic cake. Geez what was Jane thinking? How did she even send it- oh wait, must have been Jade. Poor girl, she’s probably being overworked from teleporting here and there. But at least she’s not out of practice from using her powers.

Practice.

“Oh don’t worry about it,” John broke you out of your thoughts, “I just took the whole thing here so you can have your pick of which part of the cake you want. I can put the rest back in later.”

“You know I could have just come with you to the fridge, you didn’t have to bring the cake to me.”

“Nah it’s fine, I needed the exercise anyway. Needed to flex my muscles.”

Exercise.

“If you say so.” You squint your eyes, as you use your powers to see which one is the most delicious part. You gesture to a single part of the cake, which John helpfully sliced and give to you before taking the rest back. “Here I thought you were going to fatten me up for the slaughter.”

“Heh, no no Rose, I wouldn’t do that. Jade’s the witch in the family.” You chuckle a bit. “Yeah, it’d take everyone we know to finish this baby in one sitting.”

Everyone.

You massage your temple. For some reason certain words John said keep repeating in your head. “Are you ok Rose?”

You glance up, seeing John sticking his head out of the kitchen. “It’s fine, I think I just used my powers too much today.”

John ducked back into the kitchen. “If you say so. Oh, that reminds me of what Jade said.”

You sip the tea. Not as rich as the ones Kanaya made, but an interesting flavor. “What did she say?”

“Apparently, one time when The Mail Lady asked a favor with Jade to deliver a package to some far off destination, she apparently misjudged the distance or something and she ended up all the way on the wrong side of the world.”

“Wow, really?” This cake is delicious. Jane has done it again.

“Yeah, she had to make a lot of small jumps before she came back home. She had a problem though.”

“Let me guess, she forgot the package somewhere?”

“Yeah! Luckily the Mail Lady was understanding, but Jade was so embarrassed by the whole ordeal that she says she’s going to take some time to herself and just train her powers.”

Train.

“Train. Everyone. Exercise. Practice.” You mutter. You glance at the kitchen. You hear him rummaging around in there. Good.

You assume your focus pose on the couch. Given the available friends you have right now, and assuming an infinite amount of time to practice, is there a way to defeat Caliborn? Visions stream past you, until at last, you found it.

It exists. It really does. The way to beat Caliborn once and for all. The end result is hazy, but the words ‘the way to defeat he who would become and is Lord English once and for all’ is clear. You also clearly see the way to reach the most fortuitous path.

“Rose, are you okay?” You snap back to reality and see John walking toward the couch, carrying his share of snacks and drinks. Were you found out? No it seems not, as he sits on the couch, still looking at you.

“I’m fine John. Just basking in the heavenly treat that is your ecto-mom’s cake. My compliments to her.”

“Yeah, her creations are always great. It’s why I keep all of them refrigerated in case I get company.” John opened his bag of potato chips and the soda he brought. Boys will be boys- oh my god is that roasted corn flavor? He seemed to recognize the pleading look you have on your face as he offered the bag to you, which you gratefully took. He turned on the TV, and you both lounge around for a bit.

As the movie of Troll Will Smith and Human Will Smith teaming up to take down the bad guy (surprisingly played by Human Jackie Chan. You have no idea how they both got here, but here you are) continued, you count down the seconds as the first step to enact your plan will begin. Any minute now…

“Rose, this is nice. You know, just hanging out, and watching movies.”

“Indeed. But it would be a shame to waste the day just being couch potatoes, wouldn’t you say?”

John turned off the tv, the saga of the twin Smiths left up in the air as he looked at you. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, here we are spending time together while everyone else is busy with their lives instead of being here today.”

“Today?” You just raise an eyebrow, then he quickly nodded. “Oh, right today.”

“So, I had a thought. Why not make them… pay?”

“Pay? Pay how exactly? You’re not planning on sacrificing them to the Horrorterrors, are you?”

“Maybe later. No, I was thinking we should go out there, flex out our god tier powers, and prank the living daylights out of them.”

“... Rose what are you up to?” Damn.

Time to pull a fast one. “Alright John, truthfully, here are two reasons for why I wanted you to prank everyone. First of all, I know it’ll cheer you up. Pranking everyone we know, all in the same day, and with little preparation time? A challenge worthy of John Egbert.”

John seemed to be considering this for a moment before squinting his eyes at you. “Nice try Rose, buttering me up. What’s the second reason.”

“I can’t get anything past you John. The second reason is so we’re not out of practice.”

“Out of practice? I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I think my Mangrit levels are pretty ok.”

You pretend to gag (to which John scowled), before continuing. “I was referring to our as of late unused godtier powers John. I was thinking about what you said about Jade, and I was pondering what is the best way to draw out our powers. I came to the conclusion that if we prank people while utilizing our powers, we’ll be having fun while we’re training. In addition, depending on how other people react, they might use their powers to try to evade our pranks.” You finish, letting John mull it over.

You neglected to mention the 3rd reason, that is, to get everyone else to use their powers and reconnect with John all in one fell swoop. There’s also the 4th reason that it’s all to beat Caliborn. But, she’ll let that be a surprise birthday gift for him.

John rocked his head from side to side, thinking. “Are you sure about this Rose?”

You smile at him. “Of course John, I would never steer you wrong. Trust me.”

He gave a small smile back. “… yeah, okay Rose. I trust you.”

THE END/BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Before the beginning and after the end refers to this fic bridging my final Prompt fic (Saturday: Crossovers and Alternate Universes) to my first one (Monday Part 1: Godtier).
> 
> And so dear readers we have come to the end of Johnrose Week 2018. It’s been a blast writing... oh... 40k+ words on my favorite Homestuck ship. It’s the first time I published my fanfics even.
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed reading them as I’ve enjoyed writing them, and here’s to me improving my writing so my future stuff will be even better.
> 
> As for our beloved Grimdorks, what awaits them in canon after they face off Caliborn? Believe in the man that declared all ships Canon that they’ll give a happy ending for them
> 
> JOHN X ROSE FLUSHED AND PALE FOREVER WOOOOOOOO!


End file.
